Abbreviations Guide
Hello and welcome to Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia's abbreviations guide! This is a new feature, that was inspired by Freddy's Abbreviations Guide from over at his own Super Mario 64 themed wiki! This page on Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia is being maintained by Zenki, though any admin might add additional abbreviations to this guide. If you aren't an admin, but want to ask for an abbreviations to be added nonetheless or have an idea how to improve this article, feel free to tell me in the comments section below! Common Abbreviations In General * KDZ Wikia ** Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia * KDZ ** Kishin Douji Zenki * TOC ** Table of Contents *** This entry is mainly used on the manga related pages. Games * BR / Battle Raiden ** Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden * DERB / Den Ei Rai Bu ** Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rai Bu * TM / Tenchi Meidou ** Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou * KDZGG / KDZ GG / Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) ** Kishin Douji Zenki *** This entry refers to the Kishin Douji Zenki game for the Sega Game Gear console * VF / KDZ FX - VF / Vajura Fight ** Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight Other game related entries Den Ei Rai Bu * ASB ** Anime Sequence Battle *** This entry is related to DERB's Anime Sequence Battles * STC ** Stage Title Card *** This entry refers to the title cards that are seen at the beginning of each ingame stage Characters * RoM ** Ryuuma-ou-Mikado * CBB ** Cloning Blues Brothers Miscellaneous Abbreviations Mixed talk related entries * Mt ** Mixed talk / Mixed talks Message Wall related entries Message Wall Greetings * MWG / Greeting ** Message Wall Greeting * MWGs / Greetings ** Message Wall Greetings Message Wall Archive * MWA ** Message Wall Archive / Message Wall archive Wiki Backend Navigation * wikinav ** Wiki-navigation / Top Navigation Categories and Sub-Categories * cat ** category * cats ** categories * subcat ** sub-category * subcats ** sub-categories Uncommon Abbreviations Asian * SD ** super-deformed *** A term used by Asian people to describe Chibis, whose body and limbs have been shrunk, while the head size has been increased. This results in a dwarf-like body stature with a head, that's often slightly bigger than the entire body. (description provided by Zenki) Fantranslators * DD ** Dynamic Designs *** Name of the group of fantranslators, who created the first English fantranslation ROM patch of Battle Raiden back in 2016. The people who participated in creating the fantranslation are Kakushiken, filler, Bongo`, Taskforce and Draken. (description provided by Zenki) Temporary Entries Templates * VUT ** VolumeUpdatesTemporary *** A currently used template, that is meant to inform the reader about our creation of new manga chapter and subchapter related subpages, as well as the creation, movement and updating of related content. This article is and will be build in the future. More content will be added as the wiki progresses. de:Abkürzungsguide Category:Help Category:Stubs